A Christmas Surprise
by PerfectGleek
Summary: I had this one-shot idea in my head for a while and with Christmas a little over a week away I decided to write it with a holiday theme. This is an implied G!P Jane story. Rated M Just in case I decide to carry the story on.


**Author's Note: Had this in my head for a while so thought I'd make it holiday themed... It's a one-shot at the moment but if theres enough interest then I will consider turning it into a story... Let me know what you think... This is also a Jane G!P.**

Maura POV.

I woke up to my phone pinging indicating a text message. I sluggishly reached over to retrieve it unlocking as I laid on my back and opened the text message. As I loaded my messages app I realised why my phone wouldn't stop. I had 8 text messages from family and friends wishing me a Merry Christmas with Cailin promising to ring me later. It was after repsonding to the messages I realised I was in bed alone. Reaching over I realised Jane's side of the bed was cold so she had been gone a while. It was then that I noticed the time on my phone... It's already gone 10am, I never sleep in this late and I usually wake when Jane gets out of bed regardless of what time it is. I have been this way since her encounter with Hoyt. I decided to get up and see what Jane was up to. Also now that Christmas Day is here I'm very nervous about her response to one of my presents.

As I walked down the stairs I immediately noticed the smell of bacon and sausages coming from the kitchen. Realising Jane was cooking breakfast I decided to use the bathroom then head into the kitchen.

Coming out of the bathroom and heading to the kitchen my nerves grew about the small present for Jane I have hidden right at the back of the christmas tree. As I walked into the kitchen Jane was dishing up, what I have to be honest looked like a very tasty breakfast. I moved behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." Jane said turning around in my embrace, smiling lovingly at me. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"Well now I get to sit down and eat breakfast with you." I replied. Kissing her briefly before moving across to the other side of the kitchen island and sitting down to let Jan finish off what she was doing before I came in.

A few minutes later Jane slid a tray across the island towards me, picking her own late up and sitting next to me. As I was about to start eating I noticed a gift-wrapped box next to my plate. I looked back towards Jane who just smiled and nodded towards the present. Looking back down I ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace with matching earrings with what looked like real diamonds on them. I looked back at Jane in awe. She must have been saving up for a while to afford this as I know her paycheck isnt as large as my own and she doesnt have family money to back her up like I do.

"Jane... It's beautiful." I said still in awe at what she had got for me. I began to get even more nervous about my gift to her and decided I couldn't handle waiting any longer. "One moment." I quickly got up and went into the living room, getting the small envelope from behind the tree and went back into the kitchen where Jane was lookng at me quite confused.

"Sorry I couldn't wait any longer to give you this. Here." I said handing her the envelope. She looked at the envelope quizically.

"What's this, babe?" She asked me still looking extremely confused.

"It's one of your Christmas presents. Please open it." I replied. Jane looked back down at the envelope and began to open it. Pulling out a small card she breifly looked at me before opening the card. Seeing what was inside Jane immediately began to tear up. Inside the card was a sonogram picture with the words 'Can't wait to meet you mama'.

"Oh my god! Maur are you serious!?"

"Of course, Jane. You know I can't lie." Seconds later she pulled me into her arms, into the tightest embrae I think I've ever had from her.

"I can't believe it. We're going to be parents!"

 **Please let me know what you think as to whether or not I should continue this as a story or just keep it as a holiday themed one-shot.**


End file.
